loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Metion
"Hello..what's that strange look on your face..?" Metion (pronounced Met-i-on) is the 16 year old son of an inventor and famous model. His father (Brian) was once a leading figure in medical technology but he lost a lot of his popularity when he tried to make something so advanced that people called him mad. His mother is a model and spends most of her time in other countries. Despite her success, she keeps most of her earnings and even though his father earns much less than he used to, he has to support the family and is mostly living off the earnings of his past success. Although Metion has a reasonable amount of gadgets, he brought the majority of them off his own money which he makes by fixing people's computers and other tech. Metion is attending school but people seem to find him a bit intimidating and weird so he hasn't got many friends. He is a kind person at heart and tries to help out in the background and prefers no-one to know. It keeps him out of trouble. People seem to find the fact that he rarely smiles quite unnerving. He has a strange fascination with the outside world and will often wonder around in a daze looking at everything. He seems to prefer being alone so he can observe everything around him. He has some nasty scars, as well as some burn down one side of his body which he never explains. His right leg is also much weaker than his left which means he cannot run far without falling over and if he has a bad fall, he has to take a break for a bit. He also cannot swim and will only go near water with people he trusts for fear of being pushed in. The reason for this is that both his right leg and arm are artificial. He lives in a modern house with his father. His mother sometimes comes to visit but spends years abroad. She used to stay in the country but then she suddenly started visiting lots of other countries and modelling for them. Metion and his father don't talk about her much. His mother seems to be really detached from them. He doesn't want anyone to know that she is his mother and he looks at websites on his phone to see where she is and what she is doing. He does react to people looking at what he is doing when he is looking as they just think his parents are nothing special. He wants to keep his mother a secret as he knows nothing good will happen if other people know. He tends to keep to himself and doesn't seek other people's help but sits around to help with anyone's problems. He is pretty thick skinned as he receives some abuse from bullies looking to look good and picking on him for being different. He can deal with being isolated and is used to their taunts and name-calling. So far, none of them have tried to physically hurt him but he hasn't ruled it out as a possibility. Despite not really knowing whats going on around him, Metion is quite observant and does take mental notes to learn for next time. Usually because he has no-one to talk to he will hear other people's conversations and he can build up a picture of whats happening. While he is interested in what happens around him, he is outside most social circles especially in school. He doesn't really mind but can get concerned when learning what happens inside them. He can be a strategic planner if the situation calls for it and works efficiently to achieve the best outcome. Since he works with numbers and logical thinking, he doesn't really understand emotional interference but does know how determined people can get because of how they feel. People may dislike that his suggestions usually ignore any emotions involved and they think he doesn't care about anyone but himself, but all he is doing is trying to achieve the best outcome. Existing outside the school's social while knowing what happens inside it, Metion still acts as someone to go to when they have no-one else as he will not judge nor discriminate against. This doesn't happen a lot and he is sort of glad about it. He doesn't like to see people become suddenly alone and understands how it happens so is there to offer even the smallest piece of comfort even to those who don't particularly like him. Personality Metion, although being 16 years old, is quite inexperienced and can get confused with normal people's behavior. However he is good at class work, mainly maths and science and subjects which require more thinking, but struggles with literacy and languages. He never smiles and his expression is always emotionless. He often falls onto his face but doesn't seem to hurt himself. He tells other people that he has a hard head if they are concerned for him. Sometimes people pick on him because he is 'different' but the child-like logic that he uses usually make them leave him alone because they find him weird which leaves him even more confused. He talks in a friendly but 'matter of fact' way, like everything he says is an explanation but when speaking socially, he always seems unsure of what he's saying. He also is stronger than he looks. If someone tries to hurt him he seems to instinctively get them into a position where they cannot do much and question why they did it. He explains everything in a logical way and doesn't take into account how people feeling can change their view on things. He also can be reliant on other people when it comes to social gatherings. He will need people to tell him what is going on or he needs to observe people so he can copy them. Usually if there is something he doesn't understand, he will try to find the answer on the internet. He sometimes acts in a heroic but reckless way which he assumes that everyone would do but normally comes out of it without too much harm. He is quite pure and innocent in the way that he doesn't understand reasons why people wouldn't help. He doesn't understand or like people who deceive and manipulate others either. He has very little experience in fighting but he is sturdy and resilient so he can put up a fight against even several opponents. Like his father, Metion has an interest in technology but his interests also lie in photography. He sometimes goes out with his camera and takes photos of things. Whether through luck or skill, he can capture scenes very well. His keen eyes help with his photography as he can small small details and movements. He also studies facial expressions closely and can spot some lies through changes in people's body language. Due to his unfamiliarity with the world, he is naturally quite inquisitive and likes to work things out for himself. If there is a puzzle to be solved, he doesn't like to leave it alone until he has found a solution. Past Metion was born into the family of Jessica Andrews, a model, and his father who was a scientist in the field of biological technology, particularly artificial limbs. Metion enjoyed a lifestyle of traveling and luxury. However, when him and his father were traveling in their car, a bomb that had been planted in it went off. Metion's father had gotten out to buy some snacks but Metion was caught in the explosion. He suffered major burns and minor brain damage. His right arm and leg were damaged beyond repair and his father replaced them with his life's work, almost human-like prosthetic limbs. The news reported both of them dead, and they were given fake identities (Metion is the name of his new identity) and started a new life. His mother didn't go with them though as she didn't want to give up all she had done but instead increased her own security. Likes/Dislikes Metion likes to learn. He will pay attention to anything that can give him experience in life. While he has a good knowledge of some subjects, he wants to learn about more real-world skills. He doesn't like fire. In fact, he has a great fear of it, only large fires though. He is fine with a candle, not with a bonfire. He also cannot swim and is quite afraid of water. Category:Characters Category:Male